The present invention relates to low vapor pressure paint thinners and in particular to a paint thinner containing less than 25 grams per liter of Volatile Organic Compounds (VOCs).
Many known thinners for paints and other coatings contain hazardous ingredients such as Methyl Ethyl Ketone (MEK), isopropyl alcohol, methanol, mak, butyl cellusolve, petroleum naptha, and toluene. While such paints containing such ingredients perform adequately, their use of these hazardous ingredients is a major disadvantage and paints containing such ingredients are prohibited in government regulated areas when the paint includes more than 25 grams per liter of VOCs. While acetone alone can be used as a thinner, it is too volatile for many coatings when used as the sole thinner. In hot areas, if an acetone thinned coating is sprayed onto a surface, it can partially dry before the spray hits the material being coated. Because paints necessarily include a thinner to reduce their viscosity, a thinner providing less than 25 grams per liter of VOCs is needed.